Doki Doki
by Suzuky
Summary: Un simple gesto puede cautivar a un corazon dañado
1. You know me?

Yumi caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del esdificio de las naciones unidas, sin embargo, nuestra querida japonesa iba un tanto distraida, pensando en los animes que daban es su casa, como le gustaban, siempre los veia cuando tenia tiempo, y en su epoca de aislamiento eso, y el helado, eran sus grandes compañeros, pero volvio al mundo cuando sintio que chocaba contra algo, un cuerpo calido

-E-tto..., Gomen

-N-no te preocupes-respondio el canadiense el un hilo de voz casi inaudible

-Pe-perdone, iba algo distraida y...-vio al pequeño osito que cargaba el canadiense-Por kaiosama que cosita tan kawaii!-dijo acariciano la cabeza de Kumajiro, quien aceptaba el cariño

-Verdad que si-dijo casi inaudiblemente-se llama Kumajiro

-Que lindo nombre-dijo sonrriendo dulcemente-Etto...Po-podria sotstenerlo un rato-pidio algo sonrrosada

-Ah...Ah!, Si toma-respondio sonrrojado, y le paso a su peludo compañero

-Ah!, Es tan peludo-decia acariciandolo

-Japon-chan es muy tierna-dijo kumajiro

-Habla...Si habla!, aun mas kawaii!

-Si, aunque no habla mucho con gente que no conoce, debes caerle bien-dijo sonrriendo

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Kumajiro

-E-esto y-yo soy...

-El es Canada pequeño osito-respondio la japonesa para sorpresa del canadiense

Matthew suspiro entre confundido y cautivado, ¿Alguien lo habia reconocido?, ¿Esto era real?, No, no era posible, o...Talvez...-Ajajaja-reia un poco enbobado

-Nani?, Pasa algo?

-Ah... Eh...N-no nada, Esto, co-como te llamas?

-Yumi Honda, o Japon, es un gusto-respondio sonrriendo

-I-igualmente, to soy Matthew Williams o Canada-se presento-Te...Te gustaria...Ir a tomar algo?

-Gomen, pero justo ahora estoi algo ocupada...Que te parece mañana en la tarde?

-S-i, me...Me parece bien

-Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto, nos vemos-le devolvio el osito y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Matt-sonrrio dulcemente y se fue

-Nos ve-ve-vemos-dijo escondiendo su cabeza detras de su osito, sonrrojado y con una pequeña sonrrisa-Maple

.

..

...

Unas horas mas tarde

-¿Tu sabes que puedes usarme para acercate mas a Japon-chan?

-Pe-pero que dices Kumachiki!?, Co-como crees?!, Po-porque se te ocuren esas cosas y ademas... Eh... Eh... De verdad?


	2. First date

Ya eran al rededor de las 10 de la noche, Matthew, como siempre, escribia en su diario antes de irse a dormir

-"Dear diary

Hoy conoci a una hermosa chica, su nombre es Yumi Honda tambien conocida como la republica de Japon, era muy dulce, y a Kumajichi tambien le cayo muy bien.

Me reconocia y podia verme, tampoco me confundio con Alfred, por algun motivo no puedo evitar reir nerviosamente cuando lo recuerdo, y cuando me la imagino reir siento que mi cara arde.

¿Acaso...A esto se referia papa con amor?

No estoy seguro aun pero...Creo que esto es el inicio de un hermoso romance, mañana la invitare a salir, de eso estoy seguro."

**Edificio de las naciones unidas**

04:30 P.M

-"Ayer acordamos juntarnos aqui, tendremos...Una cita...El simple hecho de imaginarmela hace que me sonrroje y...Matthew! En que demonios estas pensando?!, Ustedes solo son AMIGOS!...Pero...Por algun motivo esa palabra me duele"

-Canada-san~, ya llegue, gomen por aberle hecho esperar-dijo Yumi abrasando su brazo

-No te preocupes-respondio sonrrojado-Yo me adelante un poco, va-vamos?

-Hai!-dijo alsando su mano

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que llegaron a un cafe, alli se sentaron y comieron algo mientras conversavan, tenian muchas cosas en comun, y tambien...Yumi se entretuvo bastante explicandole lo que pasaba hasta el capitulo 3 de uno de sus animes favoritos, o sea Lucky Star, Matt solo la escuchaba interesado

Despues Matthew la invito a ver una pelicula, n-no por nada en especifico, solo...para pasar un buen rato

-Qu-que te gustaria ver?

-No es mucha molestia?

-Claro que no, hoy invito yo, asi que no te preocupes de nada!...Exepto de las avispas, solo cuidate de las avispas

-Jajaja, hai

-Entonces?, Que quieres ver?

-Ah!, Claro!,...Que te parece una de terror?

-Me parece bien, comprare los boletos, ¿Quieres palomitas?

-Hai! Onegai!

Matt compro los boletos y fue al puesto de dulces, sin embargo...Habia una figura familiar, un albino muy conocido y un poco irritante

-Kesesesese-reia Gilbert-Solo unos meses mas y tendre suficiente dinero para pagarle la apuesta a Eli Kesesesese...Entonces tendria que volver a trabajar aqui y seria mas pobre que Antonio...Eh...Solo espero que nadie me reconosca, tuve que ponerme una peluca

-Etto...Disculpe-dijo Matt

-Eh?...Ah! Si, si un cliente-se aclaro la garganta-Que necesita?

-Me...Me da un cubo de palomitas y un par de sodas, Please?

-Palomitas de inmediato-dejo la orden del muchacho en la mesa y reviso el precio-A ver...Serian un 1 dolar y 38 centavos...Ja, un dolar con treinta y ocho, porfavor

-Tanks!

-No crees que es mucho para ti solo?-pregunto el prusiano

-Ah?, N-no vengo con alguien

-Comprendo...Es tu chica?-pregunto con cara de...con cara de España consechando tomates

-Mi...Chica?...No, no, no, ella no es mi novia!-respondio algo sonrrojado

-Comprendo, Danke por la compra!

Canada se fue sonrrojado de lugar mientras, nuestro querido albino sacaba su telefono, llamando al perv...Digo, a Francis

-Oi, Francis

-_Que sucede mon petit?_

-Creo que Matt esta saliendo con una chica, te a dicho algo o-

_-¿¡QUE!?, Mon amour Matthew saliendo?!, Mon Dieu!?_

-No veo porque te preocupas tanto Mein Gott!, Es normal que tenga citas!

_-Mon petit, Matthew es un chico extremadamente timido, desde que lo crie, siempre fue muy timido y-_

-Oye tu, vuelve al trabajo o te hare revisar las cintas otra vez!-se escucho una voz

-No la cintas No!-suplico el albino y volvio a su cofcofodiosocofcof trabajo

De vuelta con los enamorados ¬w¬

Yumi estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Matt, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero, su compañero no estaba mejor, Primero: Tenia a su potencial primer amor abrazada a el, Segundo: La pelicula SI era muy aterradora, y Tercero: Bueno...La chica de sus sueños abrasada a el, creo que ya esta bastante perturbado

La pelicula termino y las luces se encendieron, ambos seguian abrasados, se percataron de que las luces se habian encendido, asi que se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas...Y SALIERON LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE DE ALLI!

-Waa~que miedo~, Nee Arigatou

-N-no fue nada

-Ahora que lo pienso, estuve mas tiempo abrasada a usted que viendo la pelicula-se sonrrojo levemente-Ah!...Ah...Etto...

-Ah...jaja-rio nerviosamente-Maple...

Una incomoda atmosfera se apodero de ellos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del canadiense, al llegar, Matthew invito a Yumi a sentarse mientras le daba un poco de salmon a Kumajiro, despues volvio con ella, y el incomodo silencio volvio

-Uhm...Bu-bueno...Que...Que te parecio la pelicula?-dijo Matt rompiendo el hielo

-Me asuste bastante...Jaja...Arigatou

-Uhm?, Porque?

-Por haber estado conmigo...Si...Si no huebiese estado conmigo talvez...Nisiquiera hubese podido ir a verla...-sonrrojo

-Uh...Pu-pues yo tampoco hubiese podido...-sonrrojo

Sus ojos se encontraron, echizandolos, cada uno viendo los ojos del otro, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, apunto de juntar sus labios cuando (Desgraciadamente), sono el telefono de Matthew

El canadiense, sintio odio como pocas veces lo sentia, por ese maldito telefono, bueno, estaba a punto de dar su primer beso con la chica que le robo el corazon, era obio que odiara a esa maquina

-"Seguramente es Alfred..."-penso muy molesto-Disculpame-dijo se disculpo y respondio el telefono

-N-no se preocupe

Como lo habia pensado, era su hermano, gritando una que otra cosa, que era el Heroe y estupides, "Bro, shut up, im with a lady here", o eso era lo que le queria decir, pero como buen Bro, lo escuchaba, de un momento a otro, magicamente, se corto la llamada, y un feliz Matt volvio con Yumi

-Quien era?-pregunto la chica

-Nadie, solo un American Idiot, My bro

-A-ame-amelican Baka-intento decir

-Uh?

-A-amelican Baka, B-bl...Bo-son embargo su acento no se lo permitia

-Ame-rican...I-di-ot-intento ayudarla

-A...A-merlican...Idiot..-escondio su rostro entre sus manos

-No te preocupes...-dijo entre algunas risas

-N-no te rias!-influ sus mejillas en señal de que estaba molesta

-Sorry...Intenta decir esto...u are cute

-U..a-re, cut-e-sonrrojada

se escucho un telefono (Otra vez ¬¬), pero esta vez era de Yumi

-Gomenasai!, Gomenasai!, Mi hermano me llama siempre que salgo!

-Don't worry, tengo uno igual, anda contesta

-Hai, Tha-thank y-you-trato decir

Yumi contesto el telefono, el cual de inmediato se tuvo que alejar del oido, ya que, un molesto Chino estaba en la otra linea

-¡¿Donde estas- aru?!

-Nii-san, estoy con un amigo, ca-calmate

-¡No puedo calmarme- aru!, Ademas no me siento tranquilo si estas en el sontinente de ese imbecil- aru!

-Yaa!, Voy de vuelta, voy de vuelta!

Yao corto el telefono muy molesto, pero lo hico tan fuerte que hasta en Chile lo esuchamos (Callense quieren!,-Un muy molesto manuel, junto con una muy molesta Suzuki), volviendo al romance, Yumi tristemente le dijo a Matt que su-molesto-hermano, la queria de vuelte en casa

-Gomen...Tengo que obedecerle...O sino, bueno, Yang soong me regañara y eso...bueno...aterraria hasta a Bielorrusia-san (Yang soong = Corea del norte = hermana menor de im yong soong)

-No te preocupes...Maple...Po-podemos juntarnos...Otro dia...Si queres

-Hai, si me gustaria...Ok Matt Oyasumi

-Bye

-Ah! Demo, antes

Yumi tomo por sorpresa al canadiense y le planto, un dulce y suave beso en los labios, un suave, dulce y largo beso en los labios, se separaron levemente y Yumi susurro

-Aishiteru, Matthew-san

La pelinegra se fue rapidamente, el golpe de la puerta desperto a Matthew, dio un largo suspiro y se apoyo en la puerta

-I...I love you too, Yumi, i...I love you... so much, I wish if someday i could tell you

.

..

...

-"Dear diary"

Hoy definitivamente lo descubri, me enamore locamente de Japon-chan, ojala...Algun dia le pueda revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque...Hoy tambien me regalo...Un beso...Se que es egoista pero...Quiero...Que sea mia...Pero...Aunque hoy nos hayamos...Besado...Sigo creyenndo que...Solo soy...su amigo.

¿Podre ganarme su corazon o...Lo arruinare como siempre?

Hoy si que descubri cosas nuevas, talvez visite a Yumi otro dia.


End file.
